Rai: The History of the Valiant Universe Vol 1 1
| Series = | Volume = | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solication It is the year 4002 A.D…. Rai, the spirit guardian of Earth, has uncovered an ancient tome filled with history’s greatest tales and civilizations darkest moments. Charting the dawning days of ancient Mesopotamia, all the way to the rise of New Japan, the history of the Valiant Universe is laid bare in shocking and revelatory detail. From X-O Manowar to Bloodshot to Faith to Divinity…history will reveal untold revelations for Valiant’s greatest heroes and antagonists! In the tradition of the original RAI #0, Harvey Award-nominated writer Rafer Roberts (Harbinger Renegade) and acclaimed artist Francis Portela (Faith) unleash a celebration of Rai’s 25th anniversary with the third of four standalone specials honoring the most famed Valiant stories ever told! The History of the Valiant Universe Appearances Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: (41st Century only) * * Other Characters: (flashbacks only) * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * * * Father * * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** ** ** * ** * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * ** * ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** *** Gilad's secret hideout *** **** ** ** * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ** *** * vs. * * ** *** **** ** * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** Items: * * * * * Divinity's space suit * * * * Ninjak's suit * * * ** Vehicles: ''' * * ** X-O Manowar One * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , , * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation It is the year 4002 A.D…. Rai, the spirit guardian of Earth, has uncovered an ancient tome filled with history’s greatest tales and civilizations darkest moments. Charting the dawning days of ancient Mesopotamia, all the way to the rise of New Japan, the history of the Valiant Universe is laid bare in shocking and revelatory detail. From X-O Manowar to Bloodshot to Faith to Divinity…history will reveal untold revelations for Valiant’s greatest heroes and antagonists! In the tradition of the original RAI #0, Harvey Award-nominated writer Rafer Roberts (Harbinger Renegade) and acclaimed artist Francis Portela (Faith) unleash a celebration of Rai’s 25th anniversary with the third of four standalone specials honoring the most famed Valiant stories ever told! Synopsis In the aftermath of the 4001 A.D. event, Gilad leads Rai and Karana through the wastelands on Earth to finally arrive at his old place where he keeps his belongings as well as the Book of the Geomancer. Gilad tells Karana that only she can read it and that it is the most important weapon in the room. The book will show her what they will have to do and how they would meet the upcoming challenges. The three gather around a fireplace and Karana starts reading from the book that tells the history of the Valiant Universe from the Negral Horde in ancient Mesopotamia to 4001 A.D.. Notes * This issue is one of four one-shots that were published between April-July 2017 in homage to classic Valiant stories from the 1990s. This one is based on Bob Layton's (1992). The only difference is in "Blood of Heroes" the flashback scenes are also missing scenes. * The tome is not uncovered by Rai as suggested in the solicitation but one of Gilad's safe houses (or place) he keeps to store weapons and artifacts likes the Book of the Geomancer. * The entire story is narrated by Karana, the future's Geomancer, and when she starts reading from the Book of the Geomancer the story unfolds in a series of flashback scenes, most of which are reinterpretations of important moments of the past five years. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:RAI-HISTORY 001 COVER-A CRAIN.jpg|'Cover A' by Clayton Crain RAI-HISTORY 001 COVER-B HENRY.jpg|'Cover B' by Clayton Henry RAI-HISTORY 001 VARIANT NINJAK-VS PHOTO.jpg|'Ninjak vs. the Valiant Universe Variant Cover' (photo) RAI-HISTORY 001 VARIANT GILL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Robert Gill RAI-HISTORY 001 VARIANT VEREGGE.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Jeffrey Veregge Textless Cover Art RAI-HISTORY 001 COVER-A CRAIN TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Clayton Crain RAI-HISTORY 001 COVER-B HENRY TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Clayton Henry RAI-HISTORY 001 VARIANT NINJAK-VS PHOTO TEXTLESS.jpg|'Ninjak vs. the Valiant Universe Variant Cover Textless' (photo) RAI-HISTORY 001 VARIANT GILL TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Robert Gill RAI-HISTORY 001 VARIANT VEREGGE TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Jeffrey Veregge Preview RAI-HISTORY 001 001.jpg RAI-HISTORY 001 002.jpg RAI-HISTORY 001 003.jpg RAI-HISTORY 001 004.jpg RAI-HISTORY 001 005.jpg Related * Rai (Volume 2) #0 - "The Blood of Heroes" * 4001 A.D. * Rai (Volume 3) References External links